flintthetimedetectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Dipper (Episode)
Details The episode begins with Flint and his friends in a sandstorm, somewhere along the Silk Road, 13th century. Pterry mentions they are looking for a Time Shifter called "Dipper". The sandstorm clogs up the Ridons engine, causing it to fall. After the sandstorm has passed, the group becomes thirsty and hot. Pterry finds an oasis for them. The group hurry to the oasis and as they attempt to cool off, but as they go to enjoy this, a group of men appear bearing swords. The man says that for soiling their well, the penalty is death, he is suddenly soaked in water. Their attention is drawn to a young boy who is accompanied by Dipper. The boy tells them Flint and his friends did not seem to mean any harm. The man identifies the boy as Marco Polo, despite the protests of the man Marco Polo explains so long as he has Dipper they can find wells making this one not so important. Dipper soon finds a new well after a short search. The man pleads a crime is a crime, but Marco Polo tells him not to fuss over the damage Flint and his friends did to his old well. Marco also threatens him that if he doesn't let the incident slide he will find no more wells for the man. Marco Polo explains to Flint and his friends that in the local town he is respected. They are taken to the local town where Marco Polo is staying. The local chef greats them pleasantly, but after Marco Polo leaves note that if not for Dipper would kick him out of town. In Marco Polo's room, Pterry and Sarah discuss Marco Polo's history and importance. Marco Polo asks if they want to hear about his adventures, but when he does all of them are fictional. The Goodman twins and Getalong remain unimpressed, but Flint buys all of the lies. Marco says that he also saved Dipper from being sold in the market place. When Flint shares a bit of his adventures, Marco Polo makes his stories even more grandiose. Outside, a mechanical fly is watching them. Petra notes that Mrco Polo sounds more of a problem then flint. Dino and Mite question if they can beat someone using magic, but Petra explains she has a plan, which intrigues even Ninja. Later that night, as Marco Polo is praying for his father's safety, Petra approaches, she and her henchmen are disguised s a travelling performance trope. They do a short performance, until Petra's back gives in due to her age. Ninja attempts to fix her back, but causes her great agony in the process. Marco buys this as part of the act. Having won Marco's trust, Petra explains that Flint and his friends are a bunch of thieves and at night when the moon is full, they turn into monsters. Petra tells him she is a alley of justice, and if he does nothing they will still Dipper from him. The next day, Marco Polo has Flint and his friends imprisoned. Flint and the others try and tell Marco that Petra is the bad guy. When he turns around to look at Petra, she has grabbed Dipper. Petra stamps Dipper and instantly makes him change into his bad transformation. The Goodman twins asks Flint to do something, but a rumble stomach tells them Flint is unable to fight. Merlock laughs on top of a nearby building, noting its time for him to save everyone. Merlock then fleaps off the building, but as he does he is hit by Dipper-kons flaming breath, causing him to fall and hit the ground. Tony criticizes Merlock's efforts. The others plead with Marco to use the powers he bragged about on Petra and her group, causing Ninja to step in for the challenge, causing Marco to run away. Petra takes Flint to a fighting arena, she states she will stamp the others later. Rocky tries and encourages Flint on, but Flint has no strength due to his hunger. Flint is hit by Dipper-kon's flames, causing Ninja to laugh at his misfortune. Meanwhile, Dino and Mite are recording the whole thing to show to the Dark Lord later. Marco Polo appears next to the cage holding the Goodman twins, Merlock, Bindi, Getalong and Pterry. He asks them to save Dipper. They ask why he can't just get the adults in town to help, but he confesses without Dipper they won't listen to him. They ask him to do something to help them, but Macro doesn't know what to do to get them free. They point out Petra has the key and all he has to do is get it away from her. He confesses to telling tales of great adventures, and even tells of his misfortunes traveling with his father and uncle. He explains how useless he was, eventually running away in shame, taking Dipper with him. Dipper kept Marco from giving up after he ran away. Ninja and Dipper-kon are kicking Flint betweent hem, using him like a soccer ball. As Petra focuses on Flint, Marco uses a fishing rod in an attempt to free the others. He lowers the hook, but instead of getting the key, he tugs on Petra's nose pulling her up by the hook. He lets god, letting her fall again. As she falls, Merlock Puts his cane out, causing the key to break off her neck, then grabs the key with his hand. The others are able to finally get free while Petra is recovering from her pains. Perry contacts Dr. Goodman and tells him to send Mosbee and Coconaut. While the others try and help Flint, Marco tries to reason with Dripper. Mosbee and Coconaut arrive and are fossilized, Coconaut uses his powers to make water in a nearby pitcher flow and hit Flint. He still can't do anything due to hunger, Merlock tosses the entire buffet at him. The others notice Macros is still trying to reason with Dipper-kon, who is just standing there refusing to fight when Petra orders him. She whips him and he fires flames, but Mosbee fires a ice beam that counters the fire. This causes and rainbow and Marco tell Dipper to remember the time they were lost in the desert and Marco was about to give up. Finally the petra stamp comes off of Dipper-kon and he transforms back. With Dipper-kon gone, Ninja steps in to fight. Mosbee, Coconaut and Dipper respond by transforming into their master forms. They easily overpower Ninja, who is sent flying into the desert. Petra retreat. Dipper and Mosbee are seen dancing with their trunks entwined, Pterry explains that Mosbee is Dipper's younger brother. Later, Marco sees them off, saying goodbye he asks which country they are from. Sarah says she believes in this time period, their country was called "Zipangu". They spot Marco's uncle and father coming and they take their chance to leave. The memory erasing beam is launched Marco forgets who he was talking to and is drawn to hsi Uncle and Father, who explain they have been looking for him for ages. They say if Marco really does not want to travel with them, then they can return to Venice. rom nearby, Flint and the others watch, noting this is the start of the real adventure of Marco Polo. Elsewhere, Ninja berates Petra for abandoning him, the Dark Lord appears and recalls him. He explains his replacement is already with Petra. Meanwhile Petra is regretting about loosing Ninja and what to tell the Dark Lord. She hears and voice, she has a go at her henchmen, but they say it came from Petra herself. She pulls out her Petra Stamp. The eye moves and the Uglinator reveals himself. List of characters *Flint Hammerhead *Uglinator *Ninja *Dark Lord *Petra Fina Dagmar *Dino *Mite *Pterry *Getalong *Bindi *Merlock Holmes *Rocky Hammerhead *Sarah Goodman *Tony Goodman *Dipper *Mosbee *Coconaut *Dr. Bernard Goodman English dub Changes *''See also English Dub for common changes to the series'' Errors *Coconaut's monster egg is coloured blue upon entry, though corrects itself to the right colour in the next scene where he is defossilized. *Marco Polo's journey with his father and uncle was in 1271, he was born in about 1254, meaning he would have been roughly 17 years old at the time of his journey. He arrived in China 3 years later, when he was about 20. However, within the show he is shown to be around Sarah and Tony's age based on his appearance (Sarah and Tony, being mid-school students are between 12-15 years of age). At this point, he should still be living in Venice. *Coconaunt and Mosbee are not seen on the Ridon when they leave, the series never shows any form of returning Time Shifters sent to aid Flint so where did they go? In other episodes, Shifters sent to aid Flint are seen riding back on the Ridon with Flint. Notes *This is the most Master forms shown in one episode with Mosbee, Dipper and Coconaunt all transforming.